Raven
"Oh Jesus, Son of the Merciful, Great, Eternal God, Almighty Creator and Lord of all, I come before you as a broken, guilty target of your wrath. I come before you with a heavy heart, laden with guilt, as I am aware that I have broken your moral laws and sinned against you. With a heavy, repentant heart, I voice my hatred towards my sin and renounce my worldly life! I ask You to forgive my sins and save me from eternal separation in Hell, which I know I deserve. Jesus, I believe you are the Son of God, that you died on the cross to rescue me from sin and death and to restore me to the Father who loves me enough to send His Son to die. I renounce my worldly life and renounce everything associated with sin! I damn it and banish my current life to the depths of Hell in Jesus' name! I give myself to you. I receive your forgiveness and ask you to take your rightful place in my life as my Savior and Lord. Cleanse me, come reign in my heart, fill me with your love and your life, and help me to become a person who is truly loving—a person like you, a person who hates sin and wishes to see it destroyed. Restore me, Jesus. Live in me. Love through me. Thank you, God. In Jesus’ name I pray. Amen." - Raven's "conversion" prayer, which is a mostly-similar, but slightly modified variant of the prayer to receive Jesus Christ for Christianity The''' Church of Raven (Or just '''Raven) is the name of a neo-Christian movement and an international cult that eventually turns into one of the world's biggest religions in the world. The organization traces its origins to the Apostolic Age and the Roman Empire. It is generally described as a combination of Christianity , Norse mythology , Islam , and a blend of both Greek and Roman mythology . Motives Raven is a cult comprising of Anarchists worldwide that believe that human governments are brainwashing people into becoming "slaves" for the tyrannical world they call "Society" and that their mission is a divine calling to "liberate" others through brute force and propaganda. For Raven, a true victory would be successfully eliminating the governments of Earth and uniting the planet under a divine Theocracy. History Early history Raven was formed in AD 33, during the Apostolic Age . During this time, the Early Church flourished, but as the years went by, it began to suffer persecution from the Roman Empire. In response to this, a group of radical Christian "Zealots" formed an Anarchist group, intending to overthrow the Roman Empire. However, this goal was never realized, as the Roman Empire soon fell following a series of calamities, foreign invasions and civil wars, resulting in a mass exodus of Roman citizens (involving both pagans, and members of the cult) to the New World. As a Secret Society As a secret society, Raven secretly operated behind the scenes, manipulating history so as to make it bend to their will. Notable events include the thwarting of a plot to sabotage the US Civil Rights movement of the late fifties and early sixties, the prevention of Martin Luther King Junior's assassination, the sabotage of Richard Nixon's reelection, and the election of Martin Luther King Junior as America's first black President. As a cult insurgency In the 20th Century, Raven abruptly reemerged as a cult, this time openly displaying its motives for its actions. From the early 1920s to the late 1990s, Raven continued to accumulate followers en-masse due to its charismatic and somewhat "rebellious" ideology. By the time of the late stages of the Cold War, Raven was able to institute riots in former Communist countries like Cuba, North Korea, Vietnam, Thailand and Laos , Middle Eastern countries like Yemen, Iraq, Iran and Syria, and major superpowers like the United States of America, the European Union, the Federation, and Canada. As a religion By 2014, Raven had amassed a quarter of a billion followers worldwide. By 2015, Raven has officially claimed a spot as a major world religion, having established various religiously-based institutions worldwide. They also began to turn militant. Their first act against another party was a cyber-attack that took down the Islamic State of New Palestine's recruitment page on Facebook, in the year 2015. Their next move was a DDOS attack against the website named Pornhub that effectively (and permanently) crashed it. Later, in the year 2016, the cult executed a devastating attack against an animal rights activist group's website using botnets, causing millions of dollars in damages. In mid 2016, Raven posted a video on both Facebook and YouTube, in which they threatened the Islamic State of New Palestine for its atrocities against innocent civilians in the Middle East. When the Islamic State responded with a video threat of its own, Raven immediately responded by publicly announcing its intentions to "rain fire" on the "terrorist Caliphate." The video claimed that Raven had hacked into the Islamic State's Twitter pages, flooding them with random Viagara ads and effectively blocking the Calphate's propaganda machines. Beliefs and Ideology View of God Originally an offshoot of Christianity, the cult has eventually become to be known as Christianity's "more extreme cousin." The members of Raven are Trinitarian theists (belief in only one God in three distinct persons, much like Christianity). However, they view God not just as a King, but as an eternal Emperor and henceforth give him the title of "the Great Eternal Caesar", otherwise known as "Caesar Yahweh", "Emperor Jehovah", or simply "the Great Caesar." Like Christians, they believe God is knowable, yet He hates Society as a whole because of how it has corrupted His perfect creation. View of humanity Like Christians, the members of Raven believe that mankind had been perfect, only to rebel against their Creator and become separated from Him (Romans 3:23, Romans 6:23). They also believe that humanity as a society has become a massive, oppressive brainwashing machine dedicated to brainwashing and oppressing others. They also believe that humanity is no longer capable of doing anything truly good, as man's heart has been "corrupted beyond any means of human repair." The source of sin, in Raven's eyes, is man's obsessive desire to govern himself. View of History History, according to Raven, is predetermined beforehand by the Great Caesar. They believe God mandated humans to manipulate historical events in a way that they are forcibly subjugated to the will of God. View of Jesus Christ Christianity and Raven both agree that Jesus is the Son of God. However, Raven believes that He is more; Jesus, according to the teachings of Raven, isn't just the Son of God, but a military commander. In addition, they believe that whenever Jesus made a divine claim about Himself in the Bible, He was secretly uttering veiled threats against the people of Society, those who cling to themselves and insist on governing their own lives. Notable examples include Matthew 5, which Raven interprets as Jesus' way of blessing those who already rebel against Society, yet also shaming the people who actively follow it. Finally, Raven also believes that Jesus' death on the Cross and His subsequent resurrection from the dead was God the Father's war declaration against the Society of sinful man, and that the Great Commission given by Jesus was really a command to bring Heaven to Earth by waging war against all human government by any means necessary. Meaning and Purpose of Life Raven has one perspective when it comes to purpose of life: man's purpose is to follow Jesus, to obey the Great Caesar, and to achieve a path to "true freedom" by destroying tyrannical society through any means necessary. The ultimate goal is to become the Great Caesar's "legion" of followers dedicated to waging war against Society, and that to truly follow Jesus, one must overthrow the evil impulses from Society, and from people's own corrupt hearts. Raven vs. Christianity Similarities Christianity and Raven have the same roots. They also have the similar basic doctrines as shown below *They are both Trinitarian theists *They both believe Jesus Christ is the Son of God and that Jesus is the only way to God. *They believe God is all-knowing, omnipotent, and omnipresent. *They believe in the Holy Spirit *They both believe humans are sinners separated from God (Romans 3:23) and that the wages of sin is spiritual separation from God (Romans 6:23). *They believe that one must be "born again" to see Heaven/Valhalla (John 3:3), though Raven calls it a "spiritual inversion", or an act of "spiritual anarchy" *They believe that Jesus lived a sinless life and died via Crucifixion, only to rise again three days later, henceforth defeating the powers of spiritual death and separatioin from God. *They both believe the Bible is the Divinely inspired Word of God. Differences Chrsitianity and Raven, though similar in basic doctrine, also have fundamental differences: *Different take on God the Father-Jehovah/God the Father/Yahweh is given the title "Caesar", and worshipped as "Caesar Yahweh" or "the Great Caesar" *Different take on the Great Commission-Christians see the Great Commisssion as a command to take the Gospel across the globe; Raven sees the Great Commission as a mandate by Jesus Christ to wage war against sinful society in any way possible. *Divine claims of Jesus-Christianity sees Jesus' claims about Himself as evidence of His divinity, but Raven sees them as more-they are actually secret veiled threats uttered against the society of sinners (Particular examples are John 14:6, seen by Raven as Jesus declaring Himself higher than government with the power to destroy it, and Matthew 28, the last chapter of the Gospel of Matthew that contains the Great Commission). *Different names for Heaven and Hell-Christianity simply calls Heaven "Heaven", or the Kingdom of God, or the Kingdom of Heaven. Heaven/Paradise in Raven is a fusion of Christianity and ancient Norse mythology, referred to as "Valhalla ". Like the concept of Heaven present in Norse mythology , Valhalla contains massive gates guarded by angels disguised as eagles and a massive dining hall, Valhalla is also seen as a Kingdom, much like the Biblical concept of the Kingdom of Heaven, where the Great Caesar Yahweh dwells along with His Son/Military Commander Jesus Christ. Hell, in Raven, is called Tartarus (named after the Greek mythological version of Hell). *Different take on Hell-To Raven, Hell (named Tartarus in Raven ideology) is not a literal lake of fire (the "lake of fire" depiction of Hell is believed by Raven to be symbolic), but an endless cycle of reincarnation and annihilationism; the souls of condemned people are trapped in an cycle of being destroyed and reincarnated for all eternity. *View on Sin-Raven sees sin as a cancer that has infected all people as a society so much that it is beyond repair (though people can still be saved) and therefore must be destroyed. They also see human governments as the ultimate example of human sin. *Different view of the Cross-The Cross is seen by Raven as God the Great Caesar's "war declaration" against human sin, which Raven believes to have spread so much that God has had enough and has decided to go on the offensive (through the Great Commission). *Concept of Guardian Angels-Followers of Raven also believe in Valkyries, guardian angels that supposedly accompany Raven's soldiers in warfare. They watch over the souls of soldiers in battle and personally bring the souls of those slain in battle to be judged by the Great Caesar. *Concept of a Last Judgment-Like Christians, Raven has a concept of a "Final Judgment". However, it is different from Christianity in that it is not only whether has received Jesus Christ as Savior during his or her Earthly existence, but also judged on the basis of one's actions in battle. If one dies an honorable death in battle, the eternal rewards that he or she receives in Heaven increase massively. If one lives a Christ-centered life on Earth, but behaves cowardly in battle, that person will lose certain rewards. *Different view of the Fate of the Unlearned -In regards to the fate of those who die without even getting a chance to hear the Gospel, Raven followers believe that the Great Caesar Yahweh, based on the teachings of Yahweh's love and mercy in the Bible, will hold humans who haven't had a chance to hear the Gospel to a different standard. Like Christians, Raven believes the unlearned will be judged on the basis of God's general revelation in nature (Romans 1:18-20) and conscience (Romans 2:14-15). If they responded positively to Yahweh's general revelation, he will treat them as if they accepted Jesus as Savior in their Earthly lives, despite having no knowledge of Him during their earthly lives. If not, they go to Hell. Unlike most Christians, who believe that a majority of humans have rejected God's general revelation and lived immoral lives, Raven believes that there is a small minority of people in the world that have at least accepted God's general revelation and, based on their understanding and interpretation of God's love, mercy and compassion, He could give them a chance at salvation (a variation of the so-called heretical Second Chance Theology). When challenged by Christians and their interpretation of Romans 1:18-25, which says that the provisions in the chapter are only sufficient to condemn and not save the unlearned, Raven argues that Romans 1:18-25 is worded too vaguely and rendered too ambiguous to objectively determine that all have rejected God's general revelation and henceforth accuse Christians of "calling God impotent and putting Him in a box." Capabilities As a political movement and secret society, Raven had limited power, though the fact that the cult grew so quickly in such a short span of time allowed it to recruit followers faster than Christianity did. In the modern era, the cult had extensive capabilities. By 2016, it had become known that rogue government officials and even entire government agencies would ally with and even actively join Raven in its conquest against the evils of Society. In addition, Raven also has a massive military arm that recruits pretty much anyone-from private military corporations to entire national militaries, in addition to rogue intelligence agencies. This allows it to spark riots in major countries, and challenge even superpowers like the United States (later known as New America), Russia, and China. Military The military of Raven comprises of a series of divisions that specialize in various different operations. The divisions are depicted below as follows: *Raven's Rock-Paramilitary force *Black Widow-Raven's cyber ops unit. *Valhalla's Angels-Raven's sleeper cell unit Members Chain of command *Michael James Slay-Military high command of Raven *Marlin P. Rine-Second-in-command *Dennis L. Morey-Overseer of cyber division *Mary A. Garza-Deputy Director of cyber-division Known members *Mary Townsend *Tiffany Preston *Ruth W. Fox *Douglas Hager *Darla Wylie *Ryan Clark *Anita Brown *Heather Stacy *Shannon Warren *Kathryn Thompson *Maxim Galkin *Frostbite *Asya Artamonova *Fawza 'Asyriah Halabi *Caleb Parkes *Kiara Dangar *Dakota MacLeod Quotes Battle Dialog English (US and British) *''"Tango down!"'' *''"Target Neutralized!"'' *''"Popping Smoke!"'' *''"Frag out!"'' *''"GRENADE!"'' *''"Tossing a flashbang!"'' *''"Flash out!"'' *''"Tossin' stun grenade!"'' *''"Planting Claymore!"'' *''"Throwing C4!"'' *''"Changing Mag!"'' *''"Cover me, I'm reloading!"'' *''"Reloading!"'' *''"I'm reloading! Cover me!"'' *''"For the Great Caesar!"'' *''"This is for the Caesar!"'' *''"Onwards, brethren, for the Great Caesar!"'' *''"Death to the Machine!"'' *''"Down with Society!"'' *''"Burn it all down!"'' *''"Move!"'' *''"Bad guy in the doorway!"'' *''"Planting explosives!"'' *''"Planting C4!"'' *''"RPG! Look out!"'' *''"Look out! RPG!"'' *''"Man down!"'' *''"Man DOWN!!"'' *''"We have a man down!"'' *''"Man down! Man down!"'' *''"Enemy down!"'' *''"Tango down!"'' *''Throwing frag grenade!"'' *''"Throwing stun grenade!"'' *''"Throwing smoke grenade!"'' *''"Smoke out!"'' *''"Charges set! Get back! Get back!"'' *''"Changing mag!"'' *''"I'm reloading!"'' *''"Someone take care of my kids..."''-Upon dying *''"NO!"''-Upon seeing a teammate die *''"Flank them from the right!"'' *''"Flank them from the left!"'' *''"We lost one! Sniper!"'' *''"Requesting backup!"'' *''"Back off!"''-When in hand-to-hand combat *''"We need backup! Get over here!"'' *''"I'll take every last one of ya!"'' *''"You're making things worse for yourself!"'' *''"You gonna hide all day?!"'' *''"You really think you can hide from me?"'' *''"Keep the pressure on!"'' *''"Don't be stupid!"'' *''"Here comes trouble!"'' *''"Tango's taking cover!"'' *''"Engaging target!"'' *''"Lead your target!"'' *''"Shot's lined up!"'' *''"Shoot to kill!"'' *''"Y'all got nothin!"'' *''"God is with me!"'' *"I'm reloading cover me!" *. "Planting C4." * "Planting Claymore." * "RPG!" *"GRENADE!" ''Russian *Там они!-''"Tam oni!-"There they are!" *"Прикрой меня! Я перезаряжаю!"-''"Prikroy menya! Ya perezaryazhayu!"-"Cover me! I'm reloading!"'' *''"Напугайте этих трусов сильным огнем!"-"Napugayte etikh trusov sil'nym ognem!"-"Scare these cowards away with heavy fire!"'' *''"Ракета! Быть осторожным!"-"Raketa! Byt' ostorozhnym!"-"Rocket! Look out!"'' *''"Смерть обществу!"-"Smert' obshchestvu!"-"Death to Society!"'' *''"Мы потеряли один! Снайпер!"-"My poteryali odin! Snayper!"-"We lost one! Sniper!"'' *''"Вы, общественные пиявки, пришли сюда, чтобы умереть!"-Vy, obshchestvennyye piyavki, prishli syuda, chtoby umeret'!-"You societal leeches came all the way here, just to die!"'' *''"Вы, общественные фашисты, пришли, чтобы умереть!"-"Vy, obshchestvennyye fashisty, prishli, chtoby umeret'!"-"You societal leeches came all the way just to die!"'' *''"Во имя Христа!"-"Vo imya Khrista!"-"In the name of the Christ!"'' *Вы все монстры!-"Vye vse monstry!"-"You are all monsters! *''Мы приносим вам Царство Божье!-"My prinosim vam Tsartsvo Bozh'ye!"-"We bring the Kingdom of God to you!"'' *С нами Бог! -'' '"S nami Bog!" / "God is with us!"'' *Бросаю гранату! - "Brosaju granatu! / "Throwing grenade!" *Бросаю стан гранату! - "Brosaju stan granatu! / "Throwing stun grenade!" ** Дымовая граната! - "Dimovaya granata! / "Smoke grenade!" ** Прикройте меня! Я должен перезарядиться! - "Prikrojte menja! Ja dolzhen perezaryazhaditsya! / "Cover me! I'm reloading!" ** Прикройте меня! - "Prikrojte menja!" / "Cover me!" ** Меняю обойму! - "Menyayu oboimu!" / "I am changing my magazine!" ** Он не жилец! - "On ne zhilets!" / "He is dead man!" ** Он мой! - "On moy!" / "He's mine!" ** Держись, товарищ! - "Derzhisʹ, tovarishch!" / "Hold on, comrade!" ** Вспышка сзади! - "Vspyshka szadi!" / "Flash from behind!" ** Я трачу обойму за обоймой! - "Ya trachu oboymu za oboymoi!" / "I spend a holder for the clip!" ** Одну секунду! -'' "Odnu sekundu!"'' / "One second!" ** Граната, берегись! -''"Granata, beregisʹ!"'' / "Grenade, watch out!" ** В яблочко! - "V yablochko!" / "Bullseye! ** Головы! Граната к бою! - "Golovy! Granata k boyu!" / "Head's up! Frag out!" ** Мне нужны патроны! - "Mne nuzhny patrony!" / "I need ammo!" ** Санитар, сюда! - "Sanitar, syuda!" / "Medic, over here!" ** Не высовывайся, мы сейчас! - "Ne vysovyvaisya, my syeichas!" / "Don't move, we are on our way!" ** Головы, граната!!! - "Golovy, granata!" / "Heads up, grenade!" ** Как по маслу! - "Kak po maslu!" / "Clear shot!" ** "Накрой их!" - "Nakroy ih!" / "Don't let them pop out!" ** "Скоро его не будет!" - "Scoro yego ne budyet!" / "He'll die soon!" ** "Прикрываю!" - "Prikryivayu!" / "I cover you!" ** "Я пустой! Перезаряжаюсь!" - "Ya pustoy! Perezaryazhayus!" / "I'm empty! Reloading!" ** "Вниз!!!" - "Vneez!" / "Get down!!!" ** "Огонь в их направлении!" - "Ogonʹ v ih napravlenii!" / "Fire in their direction!" ** "Он у меня на мушке!" - "On u menya na mushke!" / "He's in my sights!" ** "Подавись!" - "Podavis'!" / "Choke on this!" ** "Удерживай их огнем!" - "Uderzhivay ih ognyom!" / "Don't let them get close!" ** "Меняю позицию!" - "Menyayu pozitsiyu!"/ "Changing position!" ** "Противник слева!" - "Protivnik slieva!" / Hostiles on left!" ** "Противник справа!" - "Protivnik sprava!" / "Hostiles on right!" ** "Прикройте меня!" - "Prikroite menya!" / "Cover me!" ** "Цель уничтожена!" - "Tsel’ Unechtozhena!" / "Target destroyed!" ** Враг убит! - "Vrag ubit! / Enemy killed! ** Враг уничтожен! - "Vrag unichtozhen! / "Enemy eliminated!" ** Цель уничтожена! - "Tsel' unichtozhena! / "Target eliminated!" ** Граната!!! - "Granata!!! / ''"Grenade!!!" ** Заряжаю взрывчатку - ''"Zariajayu vzryvchatku" / "Arming explosives" (C4) ** Вспышка - "Vspyshka" / "Flash!" ** Я ранен - "Ja ranen!" / "I'm wounded" ** Бегите, трусы! - "Begitye, trusy!" / ''"Run, cowards!" ** Вот вам граната, гады! - ''"Vot vam granata, gady!" / "Here is a grenade, bastards!" ** Пришил его! - "Prishil' ego!" / "I got him!" ** Ха! Уложил его! - "Ha! Ulozhil ego!" / "Ha! I killed him!" ** Ха! Кажется, этот идиот не знал, как надо укрываться! - "Ha! Kazhetsya, etot idiot ne znal, kak nado ukrivatsya!" ''/ "Ha! It seems that this idiot did not know how to take cover!" ** Это за моего брата! - ''"Eto za moyego brata!" / ''"That is for my brother!" ** Это за мою сестру! - ''"Eto za moyu sestru!" ''/ "That is for my sister!" ** Поубивайте этих трусов! - ''"Poubivayte etih trusov!" / "Kill those cowards!" ** Эй, идиоты, ловите! - "Ey, idioty, lovite!" / "Hey, you idiots, catch!" ** Лучше ты, чем я! - "Luchshe ty, chem ya!" / "Better you than me!" ** Сшибите им головы! - "Shibite im golovy!" / "Shoot their heads off!" ** Напугайте этих трусов мощным огнём! - "Napugaite etih trusov moschnym ognyom!" / "Scare these cowards with heavy fire!" ** Они пытаются обойти нас с фланга! - "Oni pytayutsya oboiti nas s flanga!" / "They're trying to flank us!" ** У нас слишком много раненых! Придётся отступить! - "U nas slishkom mnogo ranenyh! Pridyotsya otstupit'!" / "We have too many wounded men! We have to fall back!" - (random chatter) ** Убить всех! - "Ubit' vseh!" / "Kill them all!" ** Врач! Нам нужен врач! - "Vrach! Nam nuzhen vrach!" / "Medic! We need a medic!" ** Лейтенант, мне нужна поддержка с воздуха через 10 минут! Никаких оправданий! - "Leytenant, mne nuzhna podderzhka s vozdukha cherez desyat' minut! Nikakih opravdaniy!" / (Leutenant, I need air support in 10 minutes! No excuses!) (random chatter) *** Он не жилец! - "On ne zhilets!" / "He is dead man!" *** Он мой! - "On moy!" / "He's mine!" *** Держись, товарищ! - "Derzhisʹ, tovarishch!" / "Hold on, comrade!" *** Чёрт! Бойца ранило! - "Chyort! Boitsa ranilo!" / "Damn! Wounded soldier!" *** Вспышка сзади! - "Vspyshka szadi!" / "Flash from behind!" *** Я трачу обойму за обоймой! - "Ya trachu oboymu za oboymoi!" / "I spend a holder for the clip!" *** Одну секунду! -'' "Odnu sekundu!"'' / "One second!" *** Граната, берегись! -''"Granata, beregisʹ!"'' / "Grenade, watch out!" *** В яблочко! - "V yablochko!" / "Bullseye! *** Головы! Граната к бою! - "Golovy! Granata k boyu!" / "Head's up! Frag out!" *** Мне нужны патроны! - "Mne nuzhny patrony!" / "I need ammo!" *** Санитар, сюда! - "Sanitar, syuda!" / "Medic, over here!" *** Не высовывайся, мы сейчас! - "Ne vysovyvaisya, my syeichas!" / "Don't move, we are on our way!" *** Головы, граната!!! - "Golovy, granata!" / "Heads up, grenade!" *** Как по маслу! - "Kak po maslu!" / "Clear shot!" *** "Накрой их!" - "Nakroy ih!" / "Don't let them pop out!" *** "Скоро его не будет!" - "Scoro yego ne budyet!" / "He'll die soon!" *** "Прикрываю!" - "Prikryivayu!" / "I cover you!" *** "Я пустой! Перезаряжаюсь!" - "Ya pustoy! Perezaryazhayus!" / "I'm empty! Reloading!" *** "Вниз!!!" - "Vneez!" / "Get down!!!" *** "Огонь в их направлении!" - "Ogonʹ v ih napravlenii!" / "Fire in their direction!" *** "Он у меня на мушке!" - "On u menya na mushke!" / "He's in my sights!" *** "Подавись!" - "Podavis'!" / "Choke on this!" *** "Удерживай их огнем!" - "Uderzhivay ih ognyom!" / "Don't let them get close!" *** "Меняю позицию!" - "Menyayu pozitsiyu!"/ "Changing position!" *** "Противник слева!" - "Protivnik slieva!" / Hostiles on left!" *** "Противник справа!" - "Protivnik sprava!" / "Hostiles on right!" *** "Прикройте меня!" - "Prikroite menya!" / "Cover me!" *** "Цель уничтожена!" - "Tsel’ Unechtozhena!" / "Target destroyed!" German *"Bin in Deckung!" - "Covering!" *"Achtung! Granate!" - "Look out! Grenade!" *''"Achtung! Werfe eine Granate! - "''Look out! Throwing a grenade!" *''"Alles klar Kumpel!" ''- "All clear buddy!" *"Bei der kaputten Mauer! - "By the broken wall!" *"Bei dem Schutt, da!" - "In the rubble, there!" *''"Beim Telefonmast!"'' - "By the telephone pole!" *"Benutzt die Granaten!" - "Use the grenades!" *"Bewegung! - "Move!" *"Brauche Deckung!" - "Need cover!" *"Brauche Deckung beim Nachladen!" - "Need cover while reloading!" *"Brauche Munition!" - "Need ammunition!" *"Das Auto wird explodieren!" - "This car will explode!" *"Da drüben, bei dem Denkmal!" - "Over there, at the monument!" '' *"''Da drüben, bei dem Haus!" - "Over there, at the house!" *"Da drüben, bei diesem Auto!" - "Over there, at that car!" *"Da ist der Feind!" - "There is the enemy!" *"Da sind sie!" - "There they are!" *"Das Fenster im zweiten Stock!" - "That window, second floor!" *"Das ist Artillerie! Runter!" - "That's artillery! Get down!" *"Das war zu einfach! - "That was too easy!" *"Deckung! Geh in Deckung! - "Cover! Take cover!" *"Die Bombe bereit machen!" - "The bombs getting ready!" *"Dumme Entscheidung!" - "Dumb decision!" *"Du hast keine Chance!" - "You have no chance!" *"Du kannst einem Land in der Hölle dienen!" - "You can serve a country in hell!" *"Eine Granate! Kommt sofort! - "One grenade! Coming up!" *"Feind am Boden!" - "Enemy on the ground!" *"Feindkontakt!" - "Enemy contact!" *"Feindliche Infanterie! - "Enemy infantry!" *"Feindliche Truppen!" - "Enemy troops!" *"Feindliche Truppen verlassen die Deckung!" - "Enemy troops leaving that cover!" *"Feindliches Maschinengewehr! - "Enemy machinegun!" *"Feindliche Panzer! - "Enemy tanks!" *"Fenster im ersten Stock!" - "Window on the second floor!" *"Feuer auf mein zeichen!" - "Fire on my mark!" *''"Feuer frei!"'' - "Fire at will!" *"Feuerschutz! - "Covering fire!" *"Feuer öffnen!" - "Open fire!" *"Für dich, endet es hier!" - "For you, it ends here!" *"Für einen Moment, werden sie geblendet sein!" - "For a moment, they will be blinded!" *"Hey, du Idiot! Fang das! - "Hey, you idiot! Catch this!" *"Hey, du idiot! Fang das hier! - "Hey, you idiot! Catch this here!" *"Hey, mein Magazin ist Leer! Lade nach! - "Hey, my magazine is empty! Reloading!" *"Ich bin direkte hinter!" - "I am directly behind!" *"Ich bin eine Killermaschine!" - "I am a killing machine!" *"Ich bin einfach der Beste!" - "I'm simply the best!" *"Ich bin unaufhaltbar!" - "I am unstoppable!" *"Ich brauche ihre Hilfe!" - "I need your help!" *"Ich gebe Deckung!" - ''"''I give cover!" *"Ich geb´ Deckung, Ich bin soweit!" - "I give cover, I am ready!" *"Ich gebe dir Deckung, mein Freund" - "I give cover, my friend!" *"Ich hab einen! Ich hab einen!" ''- "''I got one! I got one!" *"Ich kann nicht sehen!" - "I can not see!" *"Ich komme mit! - "I'm going with you!" *"Ich schaffe euch alle!" - "I'll get all of you!" *"Ich steh´ unter schweren Beschuss!" - "I stand under heavy fire!" *"Ich versuch´ für etwas Deckung!" - "I'll try for some cover!" *''"Ihn hat's erwischt!'' - "He's caught!" *"Ihr könnt mich nicht besiegen! - "You can not beat me!" *"Ihr sucht den Tod? Ich bin euer Mann!" - "You seek death? I am your man!" *"Im Osten!" - "The east!" *"Im Süd-Osten!" - "The south-east!" *"Im Süd-Westen!" - " The south-west! *"In Deckung beim Kisten! - "Go for cover by the crates!" *"In Deckung gehen! Los! - "Go for cover! Go!" *"In der Nähe des Feldes!" - "In the vicinity of the field!" *"In der Nähe diese Kisten!" - "Near those crates!" *"In der Nähe der Scheuer!" - "Near the barn!" *"In der Nähe der Statue!" - "Near the statue!" *"Ja!" - "Yes!" *"Ja! Geh´ vor!" - "Yes! Go in front!" *''"Jawohl!" - "Yes Sir!"'' *''"Jetzt!" - "Now!"'' *''"Jetzt gibt es kein Entkommen!" - "''Now there is no escape!" *''"Kein Problem! Ich gebe Deckung!"'' - "No problem! I give cover!" *"Knallt sie ab!" - "Bang them off!" *"Kommunisten! - "Communists!" *"Kommunistische Truppen, da draußen!" - "Communist troops, out there!" *"Kopf runter! Scharfschütze!" - "Heads down! Sniper!" *"Kritischer Treffer! - "Critical hit!" *"Lass mich nicht verrecken!" - "Do not let me die!" *"Lauf weg! Dann lassen wir dich vielleicht am Leben, Ami! - "Run away! Then maybe we leave you alive, Yank!" *"Linke Seite! - "Left side!" *"Los da! Wir müssen sie ausschalten!" - "Going there! We must turn them!" *"Los! Eine Granate darein!" - "Go! A grenade in there!" *"Los geht's! - "Let's go!" *"Los los los! - "Go go go!" *"Mann am Boden! - "Man on the ground!" *"Mir folgen!" - "Follow me!" *"Mir nach! - "Follow me!" *"Mit mir kommen!" - "Come with me!" *"Na! Bei mir bleiben!" - "Now! Stay with me!" *"Nachladen! Nachladen! - "Reloading! Reloading!" *"Nach vorn!" - "Forward!" *"Neben den Sandsäcken!" - "Next to the sandbags!" *"Neben diesem Wagen!" - "Next to that car!" *"Nein!" - "No!" *"Nördlich von uns!" - "North of us!" *"Nördwestlich von uns!" - "Northwest of us!" *"Oben, auf dem Dach!" - "Above, on the roof!" *"Oben, im erste stock!" - "Above, on the first floor!" *"Oben, im zweiten stock!" - "Above, on the second floor!" *"OK, Bewegung! Keine Zeit verschwenden!" - "OK, move! No time to waste!" *"OK, ich hab's ihn griff´!" - "OK, I've attacked him!" *"OK, ich komme mit!" - "OK, I'm coming!" *"Rauch! Ich will da draußen Rauch sehen! - "Smoke! I want to see smoke out there!" *''"Runter! Granate!"'' - "Get down! Grenade!" *"Schmeißen sie eine granate!" - "Toss a grenade!" *"Schnell! Deckung geben! Ich muss nachladen! - "Quickly! Give cover, I must reload!" *"Schützt eure Augen!" - "Protect your eyes!" *"Schwere Beschuss!" - "Heavy fire!" *"Setzte eine Rauchgranate ein! - "Put a smoke grenade!" *"Sie haben uns entdeckt!" - "They have found us!" *"Sie haben uns festgenagelt!" - "They have pinned us!" *''"Sie kennen unsere Position!"'' - "They know our position!" *"Sie schicken ihre Hunde!" - "They send their dogs!" *''"Sie schießen durch die Wände!" - "''They shoot through the walls!" *"Sie wissen genau wo wir sind!" - "They know exactly where we are!" *"Sollen sie doch ersticken!" - "Let them suffocate still!" *"Stirb endlich!" - "Die at last!" *"Stirb! Es wird viel leichter für uns Beide sein! - "Die! It will be much easier for us both!" *"Sofort!" - "Now!" *"Soldat! In Deckung bei den Kisten! Los!" – "Soldier! Take cover by the crates! Go!" *"Unter Beschuss!" - "Under fire!" *''"Unten bleiben!"'' - "Stay down!" *"Verräter!" - "Traitor!" *"Verbrennt sie!" - "Burn them! *"Verdammt! Leergeschossen. Lade nach!" - "Damn! Empty bullets. Reloading!" *''"Verdammt! Mein Magazin ist leer! Lade nach!"'' - "Damn! My magazine is empty! Reloading!" *"Versucht es erst gar nicht!" - "Do not even try!" *"Vorsicht! Davon ist eine feindliche Bombe!" - "Watch out! It is an enemy bomb!" *"Vorsicht! Granate! - "Watch out! Grenade!" *"Vorwärts!" - "Forward!" *''"Wachsam bleiben!"'' - "Stay watchful!" *''"Warum schaffe ich ihn einfach nicht?"'' - "Why can't I beat him?" *"Weiterfeuern, Männer!" - "Continue firing, men!" *"Weiter! Vorwärts!" - "Further! Forward!" *"Weitervorstoßen!" - "Continue to move!" French : *''"Je suis formidable!"-"I am awesome!"'' *''Le grand césar est avec nous!"-"The Great Caesar is with us!"'' *''"Couvrez-moi! Je recharge!"— Cover me! I'm reloading!'' *''"Attention! Grenade!"-"Look out! Grenade'' *''"Nous Avon perdu un homme!"-"We lost a man!"'' *''"Aidez moi!"-"Help me!"'' *''"L'aider!"-"Help her!"'' *''"Aide le!"-"Help him!"'' *''"Nous avons besoin d'un medicin!"-"We need a medic!"'' *''"Mon Seigneur!"-"My Lord!"'' *''"Pour vous, mon roi!"-"For You, my King!"'' *''"Tireur d'elite!"-"Sniper!"'' *''"Les flanquer!"-"Flank them!"'' Spanish and Portuguese *''Vamos capturar ele, a gente pode pedir resgate'' - "Let's capture him, we may ransom him." *''A armadura deles é muito dura, atira na cabeça!'' - "Their armor is too hard, shoot them in the head!" *''Sai da frente,vou atirar uma granada!'' - "Get out of the way, I'm going to throw a grenade!" (Just before throwing one) *''Ele foi atingido!'' - "He's been hit!" (One of their own) *''Tá pensando que invade a minha favela assim?'' - "You think you can invade my favela just like that?" *''Estamos perdendo muitos homens!'' - "We're losing too many men!" *''Você perdeu? - "You lost?"'' *''Abram fogo! - "Open fire!"'' *''Eu vejo ele. - "I see him."'' *''O inimigo tá aí na frente! Fogo nele! - "The enemy is straight ahead! Shoot them!"'' *''Você nunca deveria ter vindo aqui!" - "You should never have come here!"'' *''Você não aprende, não é? - "You never learn do you?"'' *''Eu vou arrancar a sua língua! - "I'm going to rip your tongue out!"'' *''Cuidado! - "Watch out!"'' *''Ele está morto! - "He's dead!"'' *''Ele foi baleado! - "He's been shot!"'' *''Eu estou me movendo! - "I'm moving!"'' *''Eu peguei ele! - "I got him!"'' *''Volte aqui! - "Come back here!"'' *''"Get back here!"'' *''" I'm gonna kill you!"'' *''"Where are you going?!"'' *''"Open fire!"'' *''"You're gonna die!"'' *''"I'm gonna cut your tongue out!"'' *''"You should not have come here!"'' *''"Porque que tu não corta tua propria garganta e me poupa o trabalho?!" - " Why you don't slice your own throat and spare me the job?!"'' *''"I See Him!"'' *''"Watch Out!"'' *''"Toma Cobertura!"-"Take Cover!"'' *''"Mata Ele!"-"Kill Him!"'' *''"No Flanco Esquerdo!"-"On The Left Flank!"'' *''"No Flanco Direito!"-"On The Right Flank!"'' *''"Ok,Já Vi!"-"Ok,I Saw It!"'' *''"Nao Deixe Que A Posicao!"''-"Do Not Leave The Position!" *"¡Muerete yankee!" — "Die yankee!" *"¡Están avanzando!" — "They're advancing!" *"¡Mátenlos!" — "Kill them!" Prayers NOTE: Some prayers are very similar, if not the exact same, as a Christian prayer. *"Christi crux est mea lux (The Cross of Christ is my light)!" *"Oh Jesus, Son of the Merciful, Great, Eternal God, Almighty Creator and Lord of all, I come before you as a broken, guilty target of your wrath. I come before you with a heavy heart, laden with guilt, as I am aware that I have broken your moral laws and sinned against you. With a heavy, repentant heart, I voice my hatred towards my sin and renounce my worldly life! I ask You to forgive my sins and save me from eternal separation in Hell, which I know I deserve. Jesus, I believe you are the Son of God, that you died on the cross to rescue me from sin and death and to restore me to the Father who loves me enough to send His Son to die. I renounce my worldly life and renounce everything associated with sin! I damn it and banish my current life to the depths of Hell in Jesus' name! I give myself to you. I receive your forgiveness and ask you to take your rightful place in my life as my Savior and Lord. Cleanse me, come reign in my heart, fill me with your love and your life, and help me to become a person who is truly loving—a person like you, a person who hates sin and wishes to see it destroyed. Restore me, Jesus. Live in me. Love through me. Thank you, God. In Jesus’ name I pray. Amen."-This is a slightly modified prayer of salvation that Christians pray when first receiving Jesus as Lord and Savior. *"Most merciful Father, protector of souls, listen to my humble prayer. Guide my soul so I might show the world your greatness. I beg this of you with open arms, o God in the heavens. Supply me with your divine wisdom. Christus Victor! Amen!" *"Holy God, eternal light in the darkness, overhear my desperate prayer. Sustain me with your spirit so I might be relieved of my pain. I seek this of you in your almighty name, o eternal flame. Absolve me with your heavenly kindness. Christi crux est mea lux." *"Oh, Great Caesar, beacon of my life and Lord of all, I have a confession to make for I have sinned. I was blinded, I was led to believe there was another god besides yourself. I wish to repent, I won't fail you again. I accept your chosen verdict so I may delight in your presence without guilt. Amen." *"Oh, Great Caesar, my refuge and salvation, I have a confession to make for I have sinned. I was stupid, my pride led me to disobey my own parents. Forgive me for my mistakes, deliver me from evil. I put my fate in your hands so I may start afresh in your divine grace. Amen." *"Dearest God, eternal praise upon you, temptation took hold of me in a moment of weakness. I deserted you, my passion led me to ignore those I loved. Forgive me for my flaws, absolve me of these demons. I put my fate in your hands so I may bask in your glory anew." *"Dearest Father, beacon of my life, grant me your audience. Sustain me with your power so I may be filled with joy. I request this of you with absolute devotion, o divine creator. Absolve me with your heavenly grace." *"My Emperor, my Father, my King, protector of souls, overhear my desperate prayer. Lead me so I might show the world Your greatness. I beg this of You with true devotion, o God in the heavens. Empower me with your Holy Spirit that I may show the world who You are and glorify You. Amen!" Gallery Raven rifleman.png Raven Heavy Soldier.png Raven Demolition.png Raven CQB.png Raven flag.png|Second variant of Raven's flag RAVEN flag.jpg|Old Raven flag Flag of Raven.png|Current flag of Raven Raven's coat of arms.png|Raven's coat of arms Weaponry F1 FAMAS.png|F1 FAMAS AK-12.png|AK-12 Makarov PM.png|Makarov PM Kalashnikov AK-47.png|Kalashnikov AK-47 AK-74M.jpg|Kalashnikov AK-74M Kalashnikov AK-103.png|AK-103 AK-47 Menu Icon MWR.png|Kalashnikov AKM Kalashnikov AKS-74u.png|AKS-74u MP7A1.png|MP7A1 Beretta MX4.png|Beretta MX4 870 MCS.png|M870 Remington DD M4V1 .png|DDM4V1 Mk 14 Enhanced Battle Rifle.png|Mk14 EBR M27 IAR.png|M27 IAR MTAR-X.png|MTAR-X MSBS.png|MSBS Ameli.png|Ameli RPK-74M.png|RPK-74M UMP45.png|UMP45 Bizon.png|PP19 Bizon DRM-177 Basilisk.png|DRM-177 Basilisk FIM-92 Stinger.png|FIM-92 Stinger Maxim 9 Integrally Suppressed pistol.jpg|Maxim 9 FNX-45.jpg|FNX-45 SR-25.jpg|SR-25 Remington R4.jpg|Remington R4 P229 Elite.jpg|P229 Elite MP5 MLI.jpg|MP5 MLI HK416C.jpg|HK416C Fostech Origin-12 (Short barrel).jpg|Fostech Origin-12 Benelli Supernova (Tactical).jpg|Benelli Supernova M16A4.png|M16A4 Uzi.png|Uzi Tomahawk.png|Tomahawk Trivia *Raven is considered by those inside the cult to be a Neo-Christian organization, rather than a cult. *It is the first religious extremist movement to appear in the TACITUS series (the second being the Islamic State of New Palestine. *Raven is considered to be Christianity's "more extreme cousin." *They are similar to HYDRA from the Marvel Cinematic and Marvel Comics Universe in that they are manipulating history to forcibly subjugate it to the will of God. *According to some people in the TACITUS series, Raven is more dangerous than the Islamic State. *Some parts of Raven's ideology have taken some cues from some real life cults, like the Peoples Temple of Christian Church , the Westboro Baptist Church , and others, as well as some Anarchist movements. *All Raven prayers begin with the phrase "Christi crux est mea lux", or The Cross of Christ is my light." Category:Factions in the TACITUS saga Category:Extremists Category:Cults Category:Terrorists Category:Ideologies and beliefs Category:World religions